


COMMENT FOR SEASON 3 DISCUSSION

by jadexleah



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Ani Achola, Gen, Other, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadexleah/pseuds/jadexleah
Summary: Hi, I really want to know how people felt about the ending and the whole season. Obviously when you comment, if there's a spoiler, say it just in case!! I want to know your thoughts on Monty, Ani, Bryce, Alex etc and how you felt about the way it ended.





	COMMENT FOR SEASON 3 DISCUSSION

I really don't like how some of season 3 ended! Comment your thoughts, please I need to know people's thoughts 😂


End file.
